


Dirty

by cherrylipstick



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Smut, Some Humor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylipstick/pseuds/cherrylipstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should take a bath, you know,” Sarah said as she rummaged through her dresser, "you're dirty."</p><p>That broke his train of thought.</p><p>MacCready was seated comfortably on the red couch just next to the said dresser. He’d make up excuses whenever she told him to take a bath (“By a wastelander’s standards, I’m clean enough”, “You don’t know where the water’s been! It could have radioactive deathclaw poop in it!”, “The water’s dirty anyway!”) but now that they have access to an unlimited supply of purified water, he was running out of excuses to make.</p><p>He would have to get creative.</p><p>“I would,” he began, and Sarah actually stopped whatever she was doing to gaze at him and raised her eyebrows. She clearly wasn’t expecting that answer from him.</p><p>“… If it’s with you,” he finished with a suggestive grin as he took off his cap, letting her know exactly what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

Red Rocket Truck Stop.  
  
What Sarah dubbed “the goofiest-looking house in the Commonwealth” was located here. MacCready couldn’t disagree. The house, seven stories high, sat on top of the roof of the gas station. It looked like it could topple over any day. “Trust me, I’m an architect!” she joked. Shit, by post-war Commonwealth standards, the house qualifies as a mansion. It'll give those snobby assholes living in the Upper Stands at Diamond City a run for their caps. It was certainly a sight to see.  
   
He couldn’t complain though- Sarah had been generous with him and her other companions when she built the house. Each of them have a room of their own; actual privacy. MacCready didn’t know why she even bothered asking Codsworth and Strong but the robot butler politely declined when Sarah asked him if he’d like his own fully-furnished room. “Mum, that’s very generous of you but that is unnecessary,” he insisted. “Strong does not need sleep! Sleep is for puny human!” the Super Mutant bellowed when she asked him (for some reason, he’d continue barging into every room that has a chemistry station and tinker with it- Hancock was not pleased). Dogmeat though- he gets his own little doghouse outside and one inside Sarah’s room too, if it rains outside. It was cute.  
  
Sarah occupies the top floor and has the largest room, complete with a rooftop view. MacCready’s room is just below her room (and it’s still his room, even though he usually spends most of his time in her room- lover’s privilege). The room next to his is empty, and when he asked her what that room was for, she shrugged and said, “Might need it for another companion one day.”  
  
Today, Sarah and her mercenary companion had traveled to three different settlements. When they were done, she decided to travel back to Red Rocket instead of Sanctuary and asked him to help her sort out whatever junk she had picked off from raiders and gunners alike. It was past midnight when they finally arrived at the gas station; everyone was asleep save for Codsworth who greeted them at the front gate before hovering away. Nick, who was known for being awake at this hour to roam around the place was nowhere to be seen too.  
  
There was never a shortage of settlements that needed saving nowadays and because of that, Sarah and MacCready had very little time to get intimate with each other.  
  
_Thanks, Garvey_ , MacCready growled inwardly.  
  
He focused on the things that he liked instead. Maybe it’ll help lighten his mood.  
  
Like Sarah.  
Her shoulder-length dark brown hair.  
Those summer shorts that she always wore.  
Her touch.  
Her kisses.  
Her-  
  
“You should take a bath, you know,” Sarah said as she rummaged through her dresser, "you're dirty."  
  
That broke his train of thought.  
  
MacCready was seated comfortably on the red couch just next to the said dresser. He’d make up excuses whenever she told him to take a bath (“By a wastelander’s standards, I’m clean enough”, “You don’t know where the water’s been! It could have radioactive deathclaw poop in it!”, “The water’s dirty anyway!”) but now that they have access to an unlimited supply of purified water, he was running out of excuses to make.  
  
He would have to get creative.  
  
“I would,” he began, and Sarah actually stopped whatever she was doing to gaze at him and raised her eyebrows. She clearly wasn’t expecting that answer from him.  
  
“… If it’s with you,” he finished with a suggestive grin as he took off his cap, letting her know exactly what he wanted.  
  
Sure, they’ve slept together. They've had sex on a table. Against the wall. Hell, he even tried the mutfruit thing - her suggestion - even though he was repulsed by the idea at first (he’d ended up enjoying their 'mutfruit sessions' together). But they’ve never taken a shower or a bath together- well, mostly because of his dislike of getting wet.  
  
That was about to change.  
  
Sarah laughed softly, sat on his lap and gave him a brief kiss on the mouth (much to his delight – God, he missed her lips), “Oh, MacCready. What makes you think I’ll say no?”  
“I don’t know. I guess I could just stand there and watch,” the mercenary flashed a grin at his lover.  
  
“Hmm. Why don’t you come and see?” she teased. The sole survivor stood up slowly and grabbed a towel from the dresser. MacCready gulped, watching as she stripped down to her bra and panties. She unbuttoned her sleeveless blouse slowly and let it fall to the floor, along with the shorts. She had to wiggle her hips because the shorts are a little tight and damn, MacCready couldn’t help but stare at her ass. He had to thank Tinker Tom (and by extension, the Railroad, even though he wasn’t completely on board with them) for the great view. Before discovering the ballistic weave armor mod, all Sarah would insist on wearing was the Silver Shroud costume. Sure, it was a nice costume but it covered her bountiful ass… assets from head to toe, much to his displeasure. Sarah, on the other hand, was more than happy to wear the costume because it offered her better protection than most of the armors she’d salvaged. Never mind the fact that she was dressed up as a pre-war superhero. He was surprised there hasn’t been a death-by-laughter encounter yet with the raiders or gunners.  
  
She disappeared into the bathroom and he heard the sound of her filling up the bathtub with water. She had most likely mixed in some soap too, given her tendency to buy (or hoard) them whenever she could.  
  
MacCready waited until he couldn’t hear any more splashing sounds and made his way to the bathroom, opening the door slowly. There she was, lying in the bathtub; head thrown back and the corners of her mouth twisting upwards in a lazy smile. Her bra and panties were on the floor, and that only excited him more than ever.  
  
She’d made a nice bubble bath for herself. He noticed that she’d only filled half of the bathtub because he could see her toned stomach just above the foamy surface. He almost let out a frustrated groan when he saw that there were foamy bubbles strategically placed on her breasts, effectively blocking his view of them. Tease.  
  
“There you are. Thought you weren’t going to join me,” she pouted at him. MacCready only replied with a suggestive smile of his own before stepping into the bathroom to join her.  
“Nuh-uh,” Sarah stopped him, “boots off,” she pointed at his feet.  
MacCready forgot how obsessed she was with keeping the bathroom clean. He laughed and took off his boots as she requested.  
  
“Come here,” she extended a hand towards him.  
Of course he’d oblige.  
  
He pressed his lips against the palm of her hand, and that’s when she grinned, “Let’s get you cleaned, big boy.”   
“Hey!” he yelped when she pulled him into the bathtub with her with a loud splash.  
She giggled, knowing how much he hated getting wet.  
He sat up and was now straddling her, clothes fully soaked. It was his turn to pout.  
“You could’ve at least waited for me to take off my clothes.”  
“It can dry, you know,” she winked.  
  
The bathtub was narrow but he began removing his clothes with her assistance. In record time, his duster coat was on the floor, along with his scarf and undershirt. He intentionally ground himself against her when he tried to remove his pants. He somehow managed to stifle a moan, and he looked down to the sight of her biting her lip. There was no doubt that she had felt his arousal.  
  
She has an incredible amount of self-control though and grabbed a bar of soap, scrubbing his body with it. He let her do all the scrubbing, enjoying her touch.  
“You’re so _dirty_ ,” she scrubbed at a stubborn dirt stain on his chest.  
  
Soon, the soap slipped out of her hand and disappeared beneath the bubbly surface but she continued scrubbing his chest slowly… sensually. Shit. At this rate, he was fully aware that his lack of cleanliness was the last thing on her mind. He moved his hand to touch her face but she captured his fingers in her mouth and started to suck on them.  
  
That was when MacCready decided that he couldn’t take it anymore. He gently withdrew his fingers from her mouth and she looked at him in anticipation.  
  
Without warning, he grabbed her shoulders and smashed his lips against hers. Her reaction was instant- she tilted her head back, allowing his tongue to slip inside her mouth. She pressed herself against him, moaning into his mouth.  
  
She wanted this just as badly as he did, whining when he pulled away.

“So, is this why you had the room below empty?” he smirked as he watched her panting from the kiss, her face flushed, "So they couldn't hear all the noises that we make?"  
“Nope, I really- ”  
MacCready didn’t even wait for her to finish her sentence. Whatever she was going to say, it was lost on him. His lips were on hers again, tasting her. He ventured downwards, licking and sucking on her neck. All the while she arched back, trying to feel his chest against her breasts. Her eyes were shut tight, enjoying the intense pleasure that he delivered. Her hands were tugging on his hair- he loves it when she does that. He turned his attention towards her breasts, rubbing them with his wet hands to remove the foam sticking to her skin. With the foam out of the way, he lowered his head and teasingly licked one nipple. She squirmed and squealed underneath him, her hands roaming all over his body in a desperate attempt to feel him against her.  
  
“You’re fu- you’re delicious,” he blurted out, moving up to kiss her again.  
“Mmph,” Sarah struggled out of the kiss and looked at him straight in the eye. For a moment, he was confused. Then he saw the lustful look on her eyes and he knew exactly what she wanted from him.  
  
“Bedroom. _Now._ ”  
  
They stood up in unison, eager to continue their blissful kiss. Sarah stepped out of the bathtub first as MacCready held her arms carefully so she wouldn’t slip and fall on her way out. Always a gentleman.  
  
She dried off her body with a towel - she didn’t want to drip water all over her bedroom. MacCready did the same, albeit sloppily.  
  
He gasped when she suddenly looped her towel around him, giving him a wide grin before walking and pulling him towards the bed.  
  
She stopped just a few inches away from the bed to kiss him yet again, dropping the towel. Her hands went everywhere. On his head, tugging softly on his hair. On his face, caressing his cheek. Sliding up and down his chest. One of her devious hands finally reached between his thighs, making his breath hitch. He grabbed her ass in response and he was rewarded with a moan. He broke off the kiss, panting as their foreheads touched. He could see her smile lovingly at him and if he wasn’t blushing before, he sure as hell was now. She made him feel like he was a kid all over again- and he was a tough kid, alright. She always had that effect on him, even before they were in a relationship.  
  
She led him towards the bed, sweeping the blanket on top of the bed out of the way with her arm. He wasted no time getting on top of her and between her legs. She was wet and ready, her face full of desire as she gazed into his eyes.  
  
He entered her slowly, not breaking eye contact with her and she let out a gratifying moan. He stilled inside of her, savoring their moment together. He never wanted this to end.  
“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed out, peppering her face with sweet kisses.  
Sarah was in heaven. Her muscles clenched around him, feeling every inch of his cock. She reached up and kissed him before wrapping her legs around his waist, urging him to move.  
  
He waited until he was fully sheathed inside of her before thrusting in and out at a slow pace, making her moan yet again. He'd be damned if he didn't find that incredibly arousing to hear. The way she arched her hips up had his blood rushing too, making his cock throb even more.  
  
“R.J.,” she moaned, “f-faster.”  
_His name_. That’s what he wanted to hear.  
He quickened his pace, pounding into her like there was no tomorrow; watching as her eyes shut and her mouth fell open, breasts bouncing with every thrust. He played with her nipples, sucking them as she continued moaning his name.  
  
_Fuck_. Between the delicious heat building up in his groin and her moans of pleasure- he wasn’t going to last long.  
"Sarah," he moaned, burying his face into her neck. Her hands were gripping his hips, taking him deeper.  
  
" _Robert_ ," she cried out, riding the waves of her own orgasm. The pleasure she felt was further intensified when she felt a warm sensation in her lower abdomen. He came inside of her, gritting his teeth when he felt her walls clenching erratically around him and her breasts pressing against his chest. God damn, that felt _so good_.  
  
He pulled out, delivering one last kiss on her lips before collapsing on top of her. Both of them were panting heavily, catching their breaths. MacCready managed to roll off her and grabbed the blanket from the floor, putting it over both of them before finally collapsing back into the bed due to exhaustion. If there was anything he hated more than losing caps and being wet, it was being cold. Sarah was faring better. She laid on her side, facing him and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“So, you changed your mind yet?” she asked him, touching his face gently.  
He shrugged lazily, leaning into her touch, “A bath’s not bad, I guess.”  
“Well... I’m not done cleaning you yet. There’s still some dirt on you,” she smiled at him and pinched his nose playfully. He wriggled away from her fingers with a laugh.  
“Oh, we’ll do it tomorrow,” he promised her, giving her a smirk which sent shivers of delight down her spine.  
  
She'll make sure that it's an enjoyable one.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I love MacCready, dirt and rotten teeth and all.
> 
> (Oh, and I really did build a mansion at Red Rocket and placed all of my companions there. [It looks pretty damn hilarious.](http://imgur.com/a/63VZL))


End file.
